Life on Easy Street
by Ms.Rookroll
Summary: "After four months, Éponine still hoped she would wake up in her bed. With a yawn, the fourteen year old girl stood up, thinking that maybe it was a good thing not to own mirrors anymore. She would not see her reflection on them anyhow, all she saw lately was a filthy young lady" A story portraying the Thérnadiers' struggles shortly after arriving to Paris.
1. Chapter 1

After four months, Éponine still hoped she would wake up in her bed. Or any bed that was actually above the floor for that matter. With a yawn, the fourteen year old girl stood up, thinking that maybe it was a good thing not to own mirrors anymore. She would not see her reflection on them anyhow, all she saw lately when she stumbled upon the moderately clean windows or the puddles of rain water, was a filthy young lady who was no less of a stranger than the average men she saw walking down the streets. She, on the other hand, was Éponine Thérnadier, the girl who had once owned mirrors and a matching reflection to inhabit them, who had had a house and a real bed, who wore colorful dresses, dresses that made other girls turn their heads, dresses that actually fit her.

That actually fit, Éponine thought, standing up, watching how her dress slipped down her shoulder, exposing a greenish bruise. She fixed it quickly, as the sudden growling of her stomach reminded her that a good dress wasn't all she missed. As she stretched her back, the fourteen year old girl noticed that the piled blankets where her siblings slept where empty. As she walked out of the room and into the next one, she thought that at least their apartment was fine. The complex, located in a two story building nicknamed "La perle", was far from being the inn, but it wasn't that bad either. There was the main room where the stove was, next to a small wooden table with only two chairs, her parent's room where there was a real bed, which she was tempted to use, if only her mother didn't spent most of the time inside the complex, and their room, with three little lumps made of rags and blankets near the walls for them to sleep, or at least try to.

Éponine made her way out as she untangled her dark hair with her fingers. She greeted her sister, who was sitting on the table, nibbling on a piece of hard bread, and her mother who was sweeping the floor. It was more a habit than a real necessity, for sweeping was not much cleaning, bur relocating the dirt. But Madame Thérnadier was used to cleaning the floors in the morning, and as she grabbed the broom, she often let her tongue loose, immersing herself in long and exhaustive monologues about her husband's stupidity or the neighbor's or her son's.

The fourteen year old girl sat at the table, avoiding her little sister's gaze. Azelma would probably notice the dark rims under her eyes, and she would know Éponine had been crying, again. With one quick movement, Éponine grabbed a piece of bread, thinking it would be easier to break a glass with it than eat it. As she began scraping the bread with her teeth, Éponine noticed Azelma's eyes on her.

"What are you looking at?" Éponine asked brusquely.

"Nothing" The eleven year old replied, raising her hands defensively.

"Sorry," Éponine sighed rubbing her temples "it was a long night. Did _you_ get any sleep?"

"Some" Azelma replied, Éponine noticed her little sister had been scratching her head violently, so much that there was probably blood under her finger nails by now. It was probably lice, Éponine thought, she would see if she could find something for that today. Neither could say anything else, before the door shook with knockings, so loud it seemed the whole apartment would fall down.

"For the love of- Éponine, open that door before your father wrecks the whole place!" Madame Thérnadier commanded.

Éponine swallowed the piece of bread that was left, fearing it would get stuck in her throat forever, and walked towards the door. But once she opened, she was surprised when, instead of her father, she found three strange men. Truly strange. Two of them where probably the biggest men she had seen, both taller than the door's frame, with tanned skin and a tattered chemise whose rolled sleeves showed a set of thick arms covered with dark blue tattoos. Éponine didn't recognize a single word written in the bluish ink, but she thought one could write the whole bible on those monstrous arms. And standing between the two beastly men was the third one, thin, tall, well dressed with a top hat that he removed before talking to her, exposing white hair with a balding spot on the back.

"Yes?" Éponine frowned.

"Good morning, lovely girl" The fancy man with the white hair smiled "You must be his daughter."

"I thought Thérnadier said she was a kid." One of the muscular men said with a smirk, as his eyes scouted Éponine, from her forehead to her feet "but this is a woman alright."

"There'll be time for that later, Vincent," The old man continued "for now, young lady, could you tell us if your daddy's here?"

Before Éponine could reply, her mother stepped forwards, and told her to go back inside. The fourteen year old girl obeyed, but watched closely from the table.

"He ain't here" Madame Thérnadier replied, placing her hands on her hips. "So you can leave now."

"Well, if you see your husband madame, would you kindly tell him that frère Jacques is looking for him?"

Without replying, madame closed the door. "That bastard's done it now! I told him, I told him to stay away, but that idiot wouldn't listen, he never does." Madame continued, sweeping so violently Éponine thought she would break the broom.

"Who was that?" Azelma whispered.

"I don't know" Éponine whispered back, she then looked around "Is Gavroche out already?"

"I think he might be downstairs." Azelma replied.

"I'll check."

Their downstairs neighbors were the proud owners of a fully functional bathtub, which they rented to anyone who had the money to pay for a bath. They often went downstairs, and when their neighbor was cheerful he sometimes let them use the bathtub with no charge. Éponine knocked on the door once and waited silently for it to open.

"What?" It was the owner's wife, a robust woman who frowned immediately "You know the rules, no money, no bath, don't make me waste my time, now get out of here."

"I just want to know if my brother's here, the blond boy."

"He's not." The woman replied slamming the door in Éponine's face.

Éponine cursed the woman silently as she walked out of La perle and into the streets. A sudden smell of urine struck her, making her wrinkle her nose as she walked. The city was so monstrous, she still thought of it as the open set of jaws of a wild animal, ready to close at any moment and swallow her completely. But she didn't have to look around for a long time, soon she came upon the blond boy, seated on the edge of the sidewalk.

"There you are." Éponine said, frowning as she noticed his bare feet. "What happened to your shoes?"

"They took them just now." The blond boy didn't look up as he replied.

"Who did?"

"Those stupid kids." Gavroche said, looking away. Éponine noticed the seven year old boy's eyes were puffy and red. "I don't want him to scold me for losing them."

"Father ain't home right now, c'mon." Éponine replied, then offering her back "Hop on."

"Were those the same kids who threw you the rocks the other day?"Éponine asked, carrying her brother.

"They're always on my back, ´Ponine. I've done nothing to them, I swear! But they're after me all the time. I go out and they start yelling 'cul-terreux' and they say 'cul-terreux, why's your mama so ugly, cul-terreux are your mama and papa brothers, is that why you're so stupid, cul-terreux?' "

Éponine was silent for a moment, as her brother continued.

"Sometimes I wish I could just beat them all, shoo them away for good."

"I understand, truly, but we have to resist, we're not savages, we're better than most of the folk around here, we don't beat others, not us."

Her advice ringed in her own ears. How could she expect her brother to listen, if she didn't follow it? Walking around, looking like that, she certainly wasn't making an effort to resist the streets. And just as they walked home she clenched her fist and smiled.

"Today I'll buy a new dress." She declared, proudly. "We'll get you new shoes, and a new dress for Azelma, you know why?"

" Because we're not savages?"

"Exactly."

* * *

 **Hello, welcome and thank you for taking a look!**

 **Aren't the Thérnadier fascinating? That's why I wanted to portray a part of their lives, as they transitioned from running the inn to living in the slums, but still before living at Gorbeau House. I imagined their lives had to be very challenging, before they all got used to survive in the streets.**

 **The story will be based on the musical and movie, but I did include Azelma because for some reason the family didn't seem complete to me without her.** **This story will feature some violence, but nothing that deserves a higher rating... I think.**

 **Please feel free to leave any comment, opinion, critique, insult, idea, suggestion, threat, correction, just anything you wish, the comment section belongs to you!**

 **Les Misérables belongs to Victor Hugo, of course.**

 **Thank you again for taking a look and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Greetings from Colombia**


	2. Chapter 2

He had not told Éponine everything , partly because he didn't want her to worry, but mainly because he was ashamed. He could still hear the kids chanting "cul-terreux", and imitating the cluck of a chicken as they encompassed him. Where had they come from? They moved in flocks, he didn't hear them come, and they had him cornered in a second, and they knew it, that's why their smiles were so wide. Gavroche had stepped back, stuttering insults that went unnoticed by the group of kids. None of them had touched him yet, they just kept calling "cul-terreux", "cul-terreux", "are you scared cul-tereux?", "did you piss yourself already cul terreux?". Gavroche had lifted his fists, but even he realized how small they looked.

Poinçon was the strongest, he was only two years older, but he looked a lot bigger, especially when he grinned like that because three small wrinkles formed over his forehead right above the nose, like a dog before attacking. He had been awfully quiet when he slowly walked closer, to the point where Gavroche's nose was gracing the boy's chest. Then, Poinçon smiled with that canine smile and asked the question.

"Are you hungry cul-terreux?" His voice was calmed, almost melodic. Gavroche remained silent, hoping they couldn't see his knees shaking.

"I said, are you _hungry_?" This time the older boy had him on the ground by midsentence, with his boot pressed against the blond boy's chest.

"N-no" Gavroche stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, cul-terreux, we don't like liars around here."

Gavroche felt the foot pressing harder and harder against his chest, all attempts to move only seemed to make the pressure worse.

The other boys looked at the scene excitedly, adding phrases with insults.

"Are you hungry, cul-terreux?" The boy asked moving his boot up so now he could press the blond boy's throat.

"Y-y" He was choking but all the boys could tell it was 'yes', so they laughed.

"Good because I have something for you." Poinçon suddenly raised him by the collar of his shirt, only to toss him violently against the ground again, now facing down. Gavroche, with his neck pressed down by Poinçon's monstrous hand, felt the wet dirt against his cheeks as his eyes watered.

"Eat." Poinçon commanded, as the boys laughed and cheered on "eat cul-terreux, eat"

As he walked along his sisters, Gavroche gulped, as if he could still feel the mud going down his throat. He held his breath as he looked at the pair of enormous borrowed shoes on his feet. He looked at Éponine, and she looked back with a smile.

"I had never seen those letters, you?" Azelma was asking, walking at the other side of Éponine.

"It's probably from another language, but I have no idea which" Éponine replied, trying to remember the tattoos on the arms of the men who had come earlier "And stop scratching your head."

"So what do you think it means? Maybe one of them was a name…of a girl."

"I don't know, they didn't look like the romantic type to me. They look like people we shouldn't mess with."

Éponine instinctively pushed her siblings towards herself as they made their way deeper into the web of alleys. She turned to the side, dodging the dripping clothes that hung above them, until they reached the small patio, where a set of stairs connected an old door with the ground. Luckily they had to look no further, for, on those steps, a black haired girl was sitting, holding a cat on her lap. She looked Éponine's age at this hour, but when she wore make up she seemed at least seventeen. She said her name was Marie, just Marie, plain, simple, common, so common people knew it wasn't her real name. It was a good choice, though, anyone could be a Marie, and a Marie could be anyone. She wore a green dress that matched her eyes and there was a small daisy behind her ear. Éponine smiled thinking Marie was as rare as the white flower in her hair, the only nice person she had met in those streets so far.

"Hey" Éponine greeted, but Marie didn't answer, instead she stroke the cat on her legs and then showed her extended palm to her friend.

"Do you see that?" Marie asked.

Éponine, Azelma and Gavroche all looked at the hand where there was a knot of black fur.

"Gross." Gavroche said.

"Napoleon's losing his hair" Marie explained, raising the cat to see him in the eyes "Poor old thing, he's going blind too. Go on, you poor bastard, go chase some mice or something."

Marie placed the cat on the ground and they all watched him as he walked away quickly, before getting lost in one of the alleys.

"If he's still alive tonight, I'll give him some milk, I swear on my grandmother's grave I will. So, what are you up to today?"

"Do you know where I can get a dress?" Éponine asked.

"Sure, I know a place, they're so good they seem new." Marie smiled, standing up. "I know the brother of the owner's wife, so I can get you a discount."

"No, not used dresses, new ones and shoes."

"Did you suddenly remember you're a millionaire? How are you going to pay a seamstress to make you a dress?" Marie chuckled.

"I'll get the money, somehow."

"In the meantime we can go for used shoes, so your brother doesn't have to look like a clown" She pointed at Gavroche's feet. "What happened to your shoes anyway, little man?"

"Some kids took them." Gavroche replied, frowning.

"There's a group of kids who have been bothering him lately" Éponine added.

"You know, it's actually really easy to stop them." Marie replied looking at Gavroche.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, listen, little man, next time, when they come at you, before they can do anything, you look at their leader, they probably have one-"

"Poinçon." Gavroche growled.

"There you go. You see Poinçon and before he can do anything you charge at him and beat the crap out of him."

"Marie!" Éponine scolded her friend.

"What? It works, it's true, once you do it, they'll respect you, I swear it on my grandmother's saggy bosom."

"I'm sure there's a less violent solution." Éponine protested.

"Probably, but not as a quick."

"You're terrible, please just tell me at least you know something that works for lice."

"Yeah that's easy. We'll go for the shoes, and then we'll fix that."

Marie stood up and lead the way, Éponine thought she had a funny way to walk, as if she was touring them around her house. It was hard to believe she had not been born in the city, but by now Marie probably knew the city better than most Parisians, and she seemed to know most Parisians as well, or at least she had mastered the art of pretending she did.

"Some men came to my house this morning." Éponine said, as they kept walking.

"Suitors, young lady?" Marie smirked.

"Oh yes, so many they had to wait in line, I am to wed tomorrow."

"Oh blessed day!" Marie said clasping her hands theatrically.

" Don't be silly" Éponine smiled. "I don't know who they were. Two of them were very big, strong, kind of looked like sailors."

"Sailors make the worst husbands, lucky you're not marrying one."

"Marry, no, but one of them did seem too interested. It was awful, he said I was a 'woman alright', and kept staring at me like, well like-"

"Like a dog stares a bone?"

"Exactly"

"Definitely sailors, or former sailors. Was he at least handsome?"

"Not at all, he was disgusting, and smelled even worse. But there was another man with them, he was older, skinnier, but dressed better. He called himself frère Jacques, you know, like the song, do you know-"

Éponine didn't finish as Marie suddenly stopped walking. The girl looked back at the kids walking beside them, and made a gesture at Éponine for them to distance themselves from them.

"What did he want?" Marie whispered, there were no traces from her smile left in her tanned face.

"He was looking for my father, that's all I know. Who is he?"

"Look, this isn't the type of fellow you want to be looked by, y'understand? He's got this group of men and he robs coaches, I don't know what else he does, I just know you don't want to cross him. I heard that one of his men didn't want to do what he said once, so Jacques was all like no problem, fine, and then one night the group jumped him as they left a pub. The next time we saw him he was begging for sous near Notre Dame. He wasn't doing that bad because people feel bad for the blind and crippled. And I don't want to talk about what happened to his wife and son, I just ate."

"Merde"

"Indeed, it's better to stay away." Then Marie stretched and smiled "We'll go down the market and see if we can bargain some shoes, then will get pepper to make something for the lice, lucky you have swift fingers, they won't notice when we take it. And then, when we've taken care of your siblings, I have something for you."

"I can't stay for a long time, I have to work."

"Your father's still making you rob for him?"

"Yes" Éponine sighed "But it's temporary, you know, only until we get back on our feet."

"Sure, whatever you say. Well you can do it in the market, then we'll take care of your siblings and then the surprise."

"Can't stay out too late."

"We won't, I have to work tonight anyway, it'll just be for a while. C'mon, it'll be fun. Do you even know what that word means, 'fun'?"

"You know, I'm not even sure anymore."

* * *

 **Hi, I hope you're enjoying the story! Gavroche's scene, like others in this story, was inspired by one of my favorite novels called "La ciudad y los perros" by Vargas Llosa, in English I think it's called "The Time of The Hero" (though it should really be something like The City and The Dogs, but what do I know), I highly recommend it!**

 **Anyhow, I want to thank** **ErikadeCarpentier for the support!**

 **Any type of comment, positive, negative, whatever, is very welcomed!**

 **Greetings from Colombia**


	3. Chapter 3

At least he had all his front teeth. People didn't trust people who missed more than two teeth in the front, how could you trust a man when he couldn't even keep his own teeth? Monsieur Thérnadier knew it, so through the years, he had managed to keep a decent smile, inviting, trust worthy. The smile and the right words would be enough, or so he hoped.

"And you being such a…a classy man" He spoke out loud, moving his hands as he walked down the street. "And you, being such an understanding monsieur. And you. You, monsieur! Being such an understanding and dignified man. Yeah, that's it!" He snapped his fingers and grinned.

This was nothing new, monsieur Thérnadier knew his way around it. Back in Montfermeil all it took was a round of whiskey on the inn, and there would be no talk of debts for months. When they finally evicted him it was from afar, they wouldn't have been able to otherwise, not if they had been to the inn. To him, that was a victory of sorts. He smirked and took his hat off as he stepped into the pub.

"Hello, my man, is monsieur Jacques here?" He asked at the bar.

"Upstairs"

Monsieur walked towards the stairs, repeating the speech he had been perfecting during the morning. As he heard the wood of the steps creaking he hoped he would remember when to smile, afterall, that was the key.

"Am I seeing correctly, Vincent?" Frère Jacques's voice sounded even before he arrived to the second floor.

"Look at that, the hardest man to find in Paris" Jacques smiled, but his eyes were stern and made monsieur Thérnadier play with the hat he held in his hands.

"Hasn't skipped town, you owe me ten sous." One of the henchmen whispered.

"Give him time." The other replied.

"Ah monsieur Jacques, sorry for that. You know how it is, us good men can never catch a break" Monsieur Thérnadier said, taking a chair from a nearby table to sit right in front of the older man.

"See? What did I tell you? I know how to choose them, and here he is, an honest man who has come to pay his debts" Jacques smiled, pointing at monsieur.

"Of course, of course, I have the money. Well, it's actually a funny story, monsieur, I _had_ the money, had it all yesterday, but, you see, our precious little daughter became ill, terribly so. Oh monsieur it began with this cough, first very normal, but by noon it turned into this dry cough" Monsieur Thérnadier stopped to cough loudly, adding some wheezing as well " What kind of father wouldn't worry? And we waited, and waited, but it only got worse, monsieur. Oh it only got worse! Our little angel kept coughing and when I looked at my handkerchief I saw it was all covered with blood, monsieur, more blood than a heavenly creature like that should ever expel. That's when we went to the hospital."

"And what happened, is she alright?" Jaques asked, calmly.

"I was up all night watching her, praying, begging God not to take our angel away. And I think he listened monsieur because by the morning she was feeling better. She's as good as new now, but I fear the whole experience was expensive, and I must say I lost a lot of money, barely have enough left. I'm so sorry, monsieur, but I'll give you all we have, because I am an honorable man, monsieur, I am. And you. You monsieur!"

Monsieur Thérnadier hit the table with his fist and held back some fake tears.

"You being such an understanding and dignified man, I know you'll -"

The older man raised a hand and remained silent as he grabbed the bottle on the table and filled a glass. Then he slid it towards Thérnadier.

"Calm down, my friend, breathe" He replied calmly. "I wouldn't even talk with a man who didn't put family first, what does a man have in this world if he doesn't have his family?"

"It's exactly what I think, yes monsieur. Couldn't have said it better" Thérnadier replied, taking the glass and gulping half of the content. "And top of everything the roof at the apartment has been crumbling down, and the landlord, of course, is nowhere to be found."

"Typical of course, I'll eat my own cravat when I find an honorable landlord."

"Some men just don't have any shame, it's like they were born without it monsieur. And on top of everything, I can't work as fast as I wish, my back has been killing me, I think I'm getting old."

"Age is a curse worse than death, my friend," Jaques chuckled exposing a set of teeth that would have been perfect if only his right fang wasn't overlapping over another tooth "my left knee is practically useless."

"You, monsieur? But you look younger every time I see you! You seem to have found the fountain of youth, I'll have to figure out your secret!" Monsieur Thérnadier laughed.

"Oh, well I'll gladly tell it to you now, c'mon, lean a little bit closer" Jacques commanded. Monsieur Thérnadier leaned closer, listening carefully as the man whispered "My secret is that I'm a very patient man, but I have limits."

Suddenly Jacques snapped his finger and the next thing Monsieur Thérnadier felt was his head being smashed violently against the edge of the table by one of the henchmen.

"You have two days to pay. No excuses." Jacques stated leaning back and taking a sip from his drink. "Now get out of my sight."

Monsieur Thérnadier felt the warm blood come down from his nose, as he stood up slowly.

"Two days, no problem." Monsieur Thérnadier replied giving the man a small grin before stumbling away, pressing a handkerchief against his nostrils. He walked downstairs as the ultimatum repeated itself in his head, two days. He walked outside, and cursed loudly when he noticed he had left his hat inside. He mumbled something and walked away, as he ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the salty taste left. He then noticed one of them was loose and when he stopped to look at it on one of the windows of the nearby houses, he realized it would probably fall by the end of the day.

* * *

Even as they walked calmly away from the market, Azelma could still hear her heart pounding in her ears. Today, she had done better than other days. A total of three handkerchiefs and a watch, which almost cost her everything if Éponine hadn't step in to distract the fellow as she slid the chain out of his pocket. Azelma smiled as they kept walking, but she wished they had tried another remedy for the lice, for the one Marie had applied was making the itch worse.

"Are you sure this works?" Azelma asked Marie, raising a lock of her hair. "It feels weird"

"And it smells weird" Gavroche added, looking at his sister´s hair.

"I know, but it works, believe me, when it comes to hair, I know a thing or two. If my grandmother told me something, it's you can tell just about anything about a girl by looking at her hair, it's true."

"Don't you get tired of making stuff up?" Éponine smiled, and Azelma chuckled.

"I didn't make it up! Look at my hair, for instance, it says ' _wise beyond her years'_ " Marie smiled "Your hair, on the other hand, dear Éponine, says ' _terrified_ '"

"Terrified? Of what, if I may know?"

"Of everything, dear, everything in this city."

"What does my hair say?" Azelma asked, before her sister could reply anything.

"Your hair, well that's more complicated, let me see." Marie stopped, and suddenly moved in front of the younger girl, grabbing her slightly by the shoulders as she stared carefully. "Your hair, young lady, says 'lice'" Marie laughed loudly and resume walking as she added "Actually, your hair clearly says you're obedient, well educated."

"Truly?"

"Truly." Marie replied before shifting her attention to Éponine "Now, I believe it's time for me to show the surprise."

"You insist on that?" Éponine asked with a faint sigh.

"I do."

"Fine." Éponine then looked at her siblings "Go to the apartment, alright? I'll be there soon."

"Can't we stay?" Gavroche asked.

"Sorry, little man, I don't think so." Marie concluded, and without further ado, the two younger Thérnadier siblings made their way towards La Perle.

"Do you think I'm obedient?" Azelma asked her brother, playing with the watch in her pocket. She didn't even need to hear Gavroche's response, she knew the answer, she was basically touching it at the moment, for all her extra effort she had put into pick pocketing today was for her father, even if she did like the shivers that went down her spine each time she approached a new victim.

"It was different back home" She sighed. "Nadege, Pauline and I would do all sorts of crazy things. I don't know, maybe it's different when your friends are around"

"I don't think it's a bad thing, I mean, listening to father, at least he doesn't give you a hard time. Well not as bad as Ponine at least."

"I guess" Azelma replied faintly, but she remained pensive as they went around the corner "It wouldn't kill me…to stand up to him every now and then, though."

"Well maybe not _kill_ , but..."

"You're exaggerating" She smiled, ruffling his blond hair. "So anyway, what's with the boys who stole your shoes, what's their problem?"

And as Azelma listened to her brother's complaints, she thought that at least he had something to talk about. He couldn't know how lucky he was to have a bad day, rather than no day at all, for, by now, she had become the queen of the no-days. She had seen the sun go up and down, as if nothing had happened in between. Sometimes she found herself in the apartment while Éponine worked with father and Gavroche was who knows where, so she would just walk around, sit in front of the window with her bare feet against the warm glass and think the same stain from yesterday was still there. She wouldn't say anything though because the last time she mentioned the odd stain her mother had made her clean all the windows. By now she was starting to miss school, but helping Éponine rob was proving to be fairly amusing, so each day she set herself with new goals. But she still wished someone she could talk to. Éponine seemed to be always busy going one place or another, and Gavroche, well he was a good listener, but he was still too young to understand, after all, she was about to turn twelve now and the subjects that interested them both seemed fewer and fewer. Still, that didn't stop them from laughing in their room that night as soon as they saw the gap in their father's grin, or shiver when, some hours later, the door opened and Éponine entered the complex, smelling as if she had fallen into a pool of whiskey.

* * *

 **Hello, I hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **I want to thank Hagios and honeypleasedontflatteryourself for their support!**

 **As always feel free to leave any comment, suggestion, idea, critique, insult, opinion, question, you want!**

 **Greetings from Colombia**


End file.
